Port O'Sey (City)
Port O'Sey is the capital of the Democratic Republic of Port O'Sey and the fourth most populous city in the Summerlands. Situated in the center of the Seyian Gulf, Port O'Sey is one of the world's largest port cities and is considered to be one of the Great Cities. Port O'Sey was originally founded by colonists venturing from the Shimian Freehold, and became a self functioning town during the period of the Shinsei Trial which ended Shimian colonial rule. The city grew rapidly, through invasion and liberation and conquest for four millenia, existing under several flags. Port O'Seys modern history begins following the city's liberation during the Great Liberation War, itself a major conflict of the Great Mushroom War. Under the post-war Province of Port O'Sey, the city became a home to immigrants, notably those fleeing the growing tyranny of the Capitol Dominion in the west. The Province was succeeded by the autocratic Republic of Port O'Sey under the one-party rule of Jarod Freeman. The collapse of the country's economy in the 5023 Economic Recession led to the Republic Crisis and ultimately the end of Republic rule. In modern times, Port O'Sey is a world city of business, finance, culture, industry and politics. It houses the headquarters of major international corporations, and has one of the largest Central Business Districts in the world. Port O'Sey is also the headquarters of the United Nations, a peacekeeping initiative designed to establish international cooperation between the Capitol Dominion and the Withered Faction. Port O'Sey's port works through almost thirty million tonnes of cargo per year, making it the largest in the Summerlands, and is a major hub for shipping and transport. History The Pre-Thorian Era (0-998 A.A.W) The earliest records of the city date back to 388 A.A.W, when it was founded by Shimian settlers seeking to strengthen the Shimian Freehold's grasp over its territories in the north. The town of Port O'Sey began growing thanks to the influx of Seyians, the native race of the Sey peninsula. Where the Shimians were good at planning and organisation, the Seyians were quick and efficient builders and designers. In its early days, Port O'Sey was a unique mixture of both cultures. The city soon began to grow as the first Sey monarchy, under control by the Shimian Freehold expanded its rule. Under the Freehold's rule, the city became highly developed, with organised streetplanning and a basic sewer system. Sometime in the tenth century, the Freeman Dynasty moved from the city down south towards the Shimian homelands. Following the Freehold's fall sometime in 990 A.A.W, the Thorian Empire annexed huge portions of the plains of Sey, eventually conquering Port O'Sey. Under the oppressive Thorian leadership, the nation's peaceful monarchy was removed and the city was developed to house the Thorian northern fleets. Port O'Sey's small port was expanded to house large ships, and its infrastructure was developed to accomodate the rapid transit of supplies and men. Under the Thorian's rule, large groups of Withered people were forced to settle in the city as part of the Thorian's attempt to racially conquer the Summerlands. Under Katriontran rule (1602-1702 A.A.W) The city was taken from the retreating Thorian forces by the Katriontran invasion army sometime in 1602 A.A.W. As part of their ongoing effort to ethnically cleanse the Summerlands, the Katriontran Tenebrosum (the primary organisation that enacted the Katriontran Genocides) established a presence there and soon began sending groups of Withered and Shimians south to the newly established Alasar Tatum death camp. Under the Katriontran's 500 year rule over the city, many of the ancient Shimian temples were destroyed, and replaced with temples worshipping the Dark God. The city was expanded to accomodate the growing population, and new architectural themes were added to the already mixed scene. The Katriontran's racial symbol, the swastika was displayed on almost all buildings built under their rule as show of the Katriontran's racial superiority. As part of their ongoing initiative to create soldiers, the city's population doubled due to propaganda and laws that stated that all married couples must have given birth to a minimum of two children. Homosexuals, and women who could not give birth due to medical issues fell into the "Useless" category by the Tenebrosum and were sent south to their deaths. Katriontran rule was very strict, and any civil dissedence against the Katriontrans would be met with hard punishment. Despite this, the Katriontrans themselves did not force the worship of the Dark One, but rather promoted it. Following the Katriontran's crushing defeat at the Black Sands in 2166, the city was abandoned by the Katriontran invasion forces, and it was left up to the Katriontran militia to keep control over the city. As the word of the defeat spread, the Dynasty's control over the city soon diminished. It was liberated in 2205 by Thorian forces. By then, all Katriontran rule had completely dissapated. Angered by the genocides, the Thorian military seized all Katriontran collaborators and executed them in public shootings and hangings. The swastika was banned in all Thorian provinces, but due to the lack of funds and resources, the swastikas constructed in the city were not fully removed. Some of which still remain to this day. Due to a lack of resources in manning the city, the Thorians left a small detachment of soldiers to maintain Thorian control over the city. The Great Revolution (1703-1709 A.A.W) The war had left a massive mark on the Thorian Empire. The destruction of farms and vital food producers caused by the fighting had left the western provinces in perpetual poverty. Furthermore, the Thorian military struggled to rebuild and repair the damage done. This led to a rise in nationalism across many Thorian provinces including Port O'Sey. In response, the Thorian leadership tightened its grip on the people, and enacted harsher laws. Following Commander Marr's call to overthrow the Thorians, Port O'Sey was one of the first nations to respond to the call. The Seyian partisans signed the United Resistance Pact and actively participated in what is known as the Great Summerlandic Revolution. Their assistance to the Withered resistance forces proved valuable, such as at the Battle of Fortis Tatis when a legion of Seyian rebels rescued a Withered resistance army from the Thorians. Following the collapse of the Thorian Empire, Port O'Sey proclaimed its independence. The Golden Age of Piracy (1710-3600 A.A.W) Following the civil war, Port O'Sey became a major transport hub for cargo and shipping thanks to the Thorian's extensive developments of the port. As the methods of shipping and movement of cargo grew and evolved, piracy began to grow with it. Pirates established colonies on the small archipelagos near the famous shipping routes. As a result, the second Sey monarchy established the city as a pitstop for sailors, and adopted the golden chalice as its symbol. Over the course of its existance, the People's Port O'Sey existed primarily as a hub for the northern trading routes. During that era, piracy had become a very common sight. Pirate groups, most of which were established by Withered pirates, often called it the Golden Age. While piracy was rampant, the city remained relatively unchanged. The Sey monarchy was so focused on developing the income of cargo and traffic that the rest of the country lived in isolation. The golden age itself began to decline as many of the established pirate groups began to collapse due to the immense amount of members. This led to inter-pirate wars that left many dead. In the west, the rise of the United Mushroom Union marked the end of western piracy. As trade rapidly declined, and the need for shelter on the trade routes diminished, Port O'Sey began to lose its income leading to fear that the nation would indeed collapse on itself. In 3605, the Withered Faction offered the nation a military pact which the Sey Monarchy accepted without question. As the first Withered ships entered the port, in the west, the Mushroom Fleet began expanding its hegemony and control over the east. Trade galleons were halted and those who did not pay tax would have their ship sunk. Tensions began to mount shortly after the UMU refused to cease these actions following the Withered Faction's requests to do so. This led to mass rearmament in the Withered Faction. In 3898, the city was invaded by the technologicaly superior Mushroom Fleet. By the time the Faction was notified it was already too late. The Mushroom Republic (3698-3806 A.A.W) Under the UMU's rule, the city was developed to accomodate a republic-type government, and also undersaw modernisation and development of infrastructure. The UMU were eager to turn the city as a shining example of the Mushroom Way of Development. Having been ruled under monarchies for its entire existance, the new government earned a high approval rating by the people. Nevertheless, as the Great Mushroom War gradually proceeded, food prices went up and rationing began. The United Mushroom Union, which had taken a heavy anti-Katriontran stance began to demolish buildings built under the Katriontran's rule. Furthermore, those who worshipped the Dark Lord were executed. Although the UMU brought great change and much needed development, they were quick to excercise their authority. They also laid the groundwork for a much larger city such as plans for a CBD. Nearly 10 kilometers of road were laid by the UMU Labour Initiative but much of it went unused due to the lack of required resources due to the war. As with Port Syrianis and the Western Territories, the UMU also installed a propaganda office in the city. In 3709 the United Mushroom Party took authoritative control of the city and opened a new branch for members living in the occupied states in the Summerlands. In 3806, when the Withered Liberation Army was approaching after a string of victories against the UMU, the Mushroom Fleet pulled its civil offices out of the city and installed a network of landmines, IEDs and hidden sniper nests. The battle for Port O'Sey proved to be one of the most violent city battles in the entire war. Combined naval artillery barrages from the Mushroom Fleet and constant bombings by Mushroom aircraft left the city a devestated ruin. Mushroom air raids and artillery strikes continued until pressure was relieved by the Withered Fleet. Port O'Sey was liberated from Mushroom rule but in the process was almost entirely destroyed. Up to 600,000 civilians were killed during the fighting, but an exact death toll could not be calculated. Reconstruction and repair began in the summer of 3807, the Withered Faction assisted by sending inactive work forces to help with the repair. Much of the city's suburban districts saw the most fiercest of the fighting and were left in ruin. The town hall escaped the destruction but the city's original parliament suffered too much damage and had to be demolished. In 3812, the Withered Liberation Council returned the country's authority back to the people. The Province of Port O'Sey was established with a policy of total neutrality. Repairs of the city continued all the way up to 4300 A.A.W. The beacon of democracy and neutrality (3812-4991 A.A.W) By 4000 A.A.W, the Province of Port O'Sey became a nation well intergrated in global politics. Even though its sister nation, the Federal Republic of Port Syrianis surpassed it in terms of wealth and economy, the Province became a shining example of a functioning democracy. For much of its existance, the Province was a beacon for immigrants from all over the world. During this era, a large influx of Winterlanders defected east hoping to escape the Capitol Dominion and immigrated to the Province which had open borders and a loose immigration policy. In 4789 with the outbreak of the Trojan Wars, the Capitol Dominion's place on the global military scene became apparant and fears of a new war became rampant all over the world. The Province of Port O'Sey along with the Withered Faction and Port Syrianis demanded that the Capitol withdraw its military resources and halt any further aggression. The Soviet-Trojan Treaty was signed in 4978 A.A.W but the war continued to rage due to a resurgence of extremism in the region. It eventually ended in 4989 when the Withered Faction deployed soldiers there. Although the Province of Port O'Sey was a neutral and peaceful country, it failed in nearly all other global categories. The city struggled to combat crime. Homelessness and unemployment were also major social issues and much of the nation lacked access to proper transport services. In 4979, a Shimian by the name of Jarod Freeman moved to the city at the age of 17 with a dream of a political career. He became the mayor of Port O'Sey in 4984 A.A.W. During his time as mayor he met Nikriontra Sydona, a Winterlander who at the time served as a lieutenant in the Sey Navy. The two shared similar political visions and together they founded the Republic Party, a political party based on Shimian ideology. Because the city has a long history with the Shimians, the Party quickly grew. In 4991 A.A.W, the Republic Party was voted into power in a landslide victory. Jarod Freeman became the President, and assumed dictoral powers through a Parliament vote. using said powers he dissolved the National Parliament and turned the Province into a single-party state. The Republic was born. The Republic Era (4991-5026 A.A.W) Under the Republic, Port O'Sey rose in the global categories. Its military became one of the most advanced and its economy strengthened greatly. Port O'Sey, as a city was expanded to and new suburbs and districts were created to house citizens and government elites. Because of the nation's rising global status, many international corporations established offices in the newly created Central Business District. A large influx of Shimians from the Shimian Republic migrated to the city and were welcomed with open arms. The government openly promoted Shimian culture. As the two nations were linked through history, a great level of friendship and cooperation opened between them. The government modelled the Republic's education system on that of the Shimian's, and literacy in young students rose nearly 45%. Furthermore, the Department of Internal Security headed by Nikriontra eliminated organised crime and lowered the crime rate significantly. Furthermore, governmental uniforms were based on Shimian culture. The Republic Party expanded its control over civilian life and established an active youth wing, which catered to students wanting to have a career in politics. The Central Committee of the Republic Party, headed by Freeman became the highest executive body of the Republic. Party membership was open to citizens of the Republic and entitled benifets such as communal group meetings, and candidacy for a career in a government agency. The Party openly promoted labour as a good source of income which led to a surge in labour force. This allowed the Republic to expand and repair of the deterioration of the road network, create and develop new mining industry in the Sey mountains, and link the entire nation with a super highway. In 5023, the Republic rejected an economic deal with the Capitol Dominion and cut ties with the western nation due to its aggression and involvement in the Trojan Wars. This, along with negative relations with the Shimian Republic and Port Syrianis marked the beginning of a war of espionage. The Inquisition, the Capitol's ruthless intelligence service planned the downfall of the Republic. Inquisition agents imbedded in Port O'Sey began igniting riots and protests. In 5024, the Capitol Dominion faked a global recession by flooding the economy, and blamed it on poor wealth management in the Withered Faction. The wave of recession hit the Summerlands hard. The Republic soon began to collapse internally and the government were powerless to halt it. In 5026, President Freeman stepped down as President and control of the Republic was handed to Nikriontra. In September the same year, an extremist group founded by Freeman known as the Falcon Empire launched anti-Republic terrorist plots against the city. The Withered Embassy, the Jay Corporation building and many more were hit by the blasts. Up to 60,000 people were killed in the bombings. This event became known as Black September. In response, Nikriontra ordered the full-scale deployment of DIS troops to suppress the attacks. By then it was too late and the Republic was torn apart. As head of state, Nikriontra signed in the Republic Accords, a bill which dissolved the Republic's central government and suspended all Republic Party activities. Afterwards, Nikriontra openly announced the transition of power to a democratic government. In one last final attempt to stop him, the Central Committee of the Republic Party suspended Nikriontra's membership and staged an armed coup against the DIS and Nikriontra. In response, Nikriontra ordered the storming of the Republic Party Headquarters. A week later, the Sey Protocol, which disbanded the Republic Party, came into effect. Nikriontra handed all governmental control over to the new government and fled the city. The Republic was no more. Modern Day Today, Port O'Sey serves as capital city of the democratic nation of the same name. The damage caused by the events of Black September has been repaired, and the city has moved on from its Republic past. Like the Province of Port O'Sey, the modern city is a beacon for immigrants all over the world and has one of the world's most diverse populations. = Notable Locations * Snow District The Snow District is the newest part of the city. It was developed by the Republic government as a means of constructing holiday homes for Republic government elites. Today, it is one of the least populated parts of the city. Here, the city's main road transforms into a lonely asphalt road through a dense spruce forest. Further up, the road splits up, with a path leading up to the Mount Syranis Asylum and Prison Facility, while continuing through an underground tunnel dug through Mount Syranis. A private lodge built in the ancient Viking architecture was constructed by a wealthy entrepreneur and the former cottages that belonged to Jarod Freeman and Nikriontra Sydona are now closed down. The city council is considering auctioning them off and using the proceeds to continue repairing the city. * The Central Business District The Central Business District is one of the largest in the world, and is home to a multitude of international corporations, including Nik Industries, Trojan Architecture and PS Oil Exchange. The CBD is located directly on the route leading outwards to the Snow District. Following Black September, a ground zero memorial was built over the foundations of the former Jay Corporation building which commemorates those who died in the attacks. Since then, the city council has built a large open-spaced park directly outside the memorial as a means for businessmen and workers to relax during breaks. Next to this park is the main office of the Port O'Sey city council. Overall, the CBD is one of the most expensive districts in the city. * Parliament District The Parliament District houses the National Parliament, which also served as the National Assembly of the United Nations before a new one was constructed in the Federal District. Opposite the Parliament is the Monolith Building, a casino/executive tower constructed by a wealthy Sey entrepreneur. There is also an old Thorian ruin directly opposite the Parliament which was restored by the city council after a petition was signed by the Withered citizens. The exact purpose of the structure is unknown. The Parliament District is on the other side of the Seyian River, which seperates the Parliament District and the Elite District. * Elite District The Elite District is the most most famous and expensive housing district in the entire country. The district was created after Jarod Freeman and Nikriontra Sydona built their houses there shortly after the rise of the Republic. Jarod's house was destroyed after the September bombings, and Nikriontra's house sustained minimum damage. Pictured is Scoutington Manor, once home of the wealthy Scoutington Family. It also served as the Withered Embassy to the Republic, until the Ambassadorial wing was destroyed in the bombings. Today it serves as a historic symbol. Today, the District has the home of the current President of Port O'Sey, and Nikriontra's old house is served as the Mayor's home. * Federal District The Federal District was created after the fall of the Republic as a means of installing special land for registered political parties. The Federal District contains the Port O'Sey Republic Party's Headquarters, which were built after the government refused the Party to rebuild the former headquarters. Down the road is the United Nations General Assembly, where delegations from all across the world meet and discuss political events. * Falcon District The Falcon District is a district hidden behind a large mountain that seperates the Falcon District from the city center. The two are connected by a road known officially as the Hall of Heroes. The Falcon District once housed the former Republic Party's Headquarters as well as an ancient Shimian temple that served as the heart of the Falcon Movement. During the era of the Republic, the Transport Authority used the area as a testing ground for its planned Sey Rail Network which would connect the entire nation through a highly organised rail system. After the events of Black September, the region sustained heavy damage following the violation of airspace by unmarked aircraft. The Shimian Temple was entirely destroyed and the Party Headquarters suffered severe damage. Afterwards, the district was shut down and the Rail Network development was halted. Today, the District remains off limits to civilians. * The City Center The City Center is the direct cultural middle of the city. It is directly connected to the Elite District, and further down is the Falcon District. The City Center is popular for its assortment of entertainment and dining, as well as historical value. The old Town Hall, one of the first structures ever built in the city still stands. Opposite is Bethany's Restaurant, a worldwide acclaimed restaurant. It lies directly on the water front, where there is a small terminal for yachts. The old Thorian viaduct crowns the Bay. Furtherdown, the Withered Church, which took on a more modern approach to fit in with the new design of the city, performs wedding ceremonies and daily rites and prayers. Beside it is the Towel, a luxurious open-spaced mansion that is located in both the City Center and the Elite District. Pictured is the Hover Restaurant, an eatery that used propulsion systems to allow it to float. It was shut down after an operating period of exactly two years following safety concerns. Pictured opposite is a picture of Bethany's Restaurant, with the National Bank beside it. In the distance, the Wither Church can be seen, as well as Nikriontra's old home. Notable Buildings The Withered Church After the events of Black September, the new government made it abundantly clear that the city center would take on a more modern architectural approach. Pictured right is the new Withered church, located on the former site of Jarod Freeman's home. The Holy Withered Church authorised the construction of this iconic building, which takes on a modern open design over the standard black rock and iron bars design. The building was designed by Trojan Architecture, a prominent global architect firm. The Viaduct The Viaduct is an iconic symbol of the city. It crowns the entrance to the city's yacht port. Built by the Thorian Empire as a means of transporting goods to a military camp further in the mountains, the viaduct today survived the test of time. It was slightly damaged during the Fight for Port O'Sey during the Great Mushroom War and was spared destruction during the events of Black September. Pedestrians are allowed to walk on the viaduct and it is popular with joggers and elderly people. Scoutington Manor Scoutington Manor today is the symbol of the Elite District, and a prime example of post-Thorian architecture. It served as the home of the Scoutington Family until it was donated to the city. It served as the Withered Embassy to the Republic until the Ambassadorial Wing and the front section were destroyed by an explosion. The front section had to be entirely rebuilt. Today it is an icon of the city.